


Grounding Charm

by coffeeincluded



Series: BLM Donation fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded
Summary: Grounding charm: A charm said to prevent lightning from striking nearby. It probably belongs to someone who is afraid of lightning.—One of Caspar’s lost items.For Roxyryoko, and also fits for the Felannie Server Drabble Prompt: Hugs.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: BLM Donation fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774396
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Grounding Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxyryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/gifts).



> Black lives matter.
> 
> This shouldn’t be a controversial statement, and yet here we are. Here we are in a country with racism baked into its bones and poisoning every aspect of society, with a racist vicious idiot of a president who fancies himself king and his fawning sycophants and the world falling apart at the seams, and it seems like people have finally, _finally_ hit a tipping point. I’d be out there protesting, if I were able to. But my work hours won’t let me, so this is another way to help. It’s not much, but every drop of rain is part of the flood.
> 
> This fic was written as a thank-you to Roxyryoko for donating to the Brooklyn Community Bail Fund. If you’re interested in the same, please message me on tumblr or Twitter for details. I’m Coffeeincluded everywhere; look for the profile pics of my dog and/or ferrets.
> 
> Anyway, the prompt here from Roxy was “Lucky charm.” I hope you all enjoy.

“Oh no no no! Argh, I’ve really done it now. Lin’s gonna be so mad…”

Caspar usually didn’t sound so distressed. Hilda set down her axe to take a closer look, maybe see if she could help (no Professor, it’s not because she’s slacking off on axe practice, not at all!). 

Caspar sat on the bench, bowed over two pieces of something that made a clacking noise as he tried to piece them together. Whatever he was trying to do, it wasn’t working and that was clearly frustrating him. 

“Hey Caspar, what’s going on?”

“Ah! Hilda! It’s nothing, it’s nothing at all—!” Caspar fumbled his attempts to pocket whatever he was fiddling with, and they bounced out of his hands onto the ground. “Aw, crap. It really is busted.”

Hilda looked down. The thing that was busted was a crudely carved wooden...charm, she supposed, though that was rather generous. There was a rune, or glyph, or something she wasn’t good with magic, scratched into it, and the edges were worn smooth from what was probably years stuffed in Caspar’s pockets. And it was cracked in half, as though someone had stepped on it.

“It was a gift,” Caspar muttered, suddenly blushing and only looking at her out of the corner of his eye. “Lin made it for me when we were kids, and I went and dropped it during the gauntlet tourney last week. The Professor found it for me, but by that time someone stepped on it and smashed it.”

“Probably Felix; he’s an insensitive jerk. Can you believe he told me go carry my own damn laundry? His exact words! Who would say such rude things to someone like little old me?”

“Heh. Yeah I wouldn’t be surprised if it was him. Still.” Caspar looked down at the sad remains of the charm. Was that a glyph for a lightning spell on it? “I know it’s just a silly charm and it probably looks ugly next to all the really nice-looking stuff you make, but it, well,”

“It’s special to you,” Hilda finished. 

“Yeah! Uh, you don’t think that’s silly or kiddy or anything, do you?”

“Why would I? In fact,” Hilda leaned in with a conspiratorial wink, “Don’t tell Claude this, but I still have my stuffed dog from when I was a little kid. In fact, Ruffles is under my pillows right now. So I actually think it’s sweet. In fact...” She bent over and scooped up the broken charm. “Gimme a few days, okay?”

Hilda left before Caspar could even stammer out an, “Uh, okay…” and was back on dormitory row by the time she realized, _wait, did I just give myself a job to do?!_

Ah well, she liked making accessories. And she really looked forward to seeing the look on Caspar’s face. 

* * *

It took a few days longer than Hilda initially expected (hey, that gossip wasn’t gonna spread itself!) but by the end of the week she was knocking on Caspar’s door with a nicely wrapped box in her other hand. 

“Hilda?” She got a brief glimpse of utter mess before he stepped out into the hallway. “Uh, what’s in the box?”

“Open it and find out! Oh, but do it here; I want to see the look on your face.”

Caspar, so adorably eager, tore open the present like a kid on Solstice morning. And then, when he saw it, stopped. 

Hilda didn’t have the tools to put wood back together and make it look nice, so she didn’t even try. Instead, she’d sanded down the splintered edges into smooth gentle curves, drilled holes into the two segments, and wove golden wire between them. The charm folded in on itself now, and Hilda took advantage of that to include a little clasp, and a chain so Caspar could wear it around his neck. 

Darn it, she should have included a little slot for a drawing. Ah well. 

“Hilda, this is,” Caspar croaked. “You didn’t have to do this.”

She shrugged. “Eh, it was a fun little project. And I know it meant a lot to you. And, well,” Hilda screwed up her courage, just for a moment, and gave Caspar a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. In the same breath she stepped back to admire her work. The charm in Caspar’s hand, his adorable stammer, the flushed cheeks so pink against his blue hair. 

Oh yeah. Totally worth the effort of repairing his lucky grounding charm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. This has been a...it’s been a lot. Please message me on tumblr or Twitter—I’m Coffeeincluded everywhere—if you’re curious about donations or want to know details. 
> 
> Stay safe, and look out for each other. Things are only getting worse out there and nobody is coming to save us. We’re going to have to do it ourselves.


End file.
